TheGirlInTheFrontRow
by AveryUnruh
Summary: This story is about a girl who falls in love with a rockstar, it heats up, but some things happen to ruin the relationship forever.


_**Chapter 1**_

"I'm not sure I want to go Erica," I said

"C'mon Avery, it's a beautiful day out and I'm trying to cheer you up! I got us tickets for this show, front row too! Please just come with me tonight, it will be fun"

"Well can you at least tell me who we are going to see?"

"Um… no, because I want it to be a surprise, they are really good, well he is, he is a great singer and you will love it just come okay?" she begged again

"Fine, I said, but you owe me, BIG TIME if it sucks"

She nodded. Erica was always getting us into concerts; her dad worked for a big record company so anytime a band came to town we would get tickets to see them, no matter who they were. Erica is my best friend in the entire world, we do everything together. I am just a laid back kind of girl, I always have my ipod in my ears because music is my life.

We walked down the beach trying to find a spot to sit and tan. All I was wearing were a pair of short shorts from Stitches and a tank top from aeropostale. My kind of style. When we finally found a spot to sit I spread out my towel and popped my earphones into my ears. I blasted tunes of Paramore and Metric, but I was starting to get tired of it at some points. I wanted to hear something new, something that I could listen to all day long and never get bored of it.

I wrapped my arms around my knees and stared at the waves. I hated being single, but when I listened to my music I felt whole, I felt like there wasn't a part of me missing.

"I'm going to go to the bar and get a milkshake, you want anything?" I asked Erica

"Nah, I'm just going to keep working on my tan" she smiled and slipped her sunglasses back on.

I walked over to the little cabana bar.

"Can I get a vanilla milkshake please?" I asked

"Coming right up" the clerk smiled, he was kind of good looking but I wasn't really interested. I could tell he was checking me out and then he went to make my drink.

A tall guy stood next to me at the bar waiting for his order. He had sunglasses and a sweater on with the hood up. Wasn't he hot? It was like 30 degrees outside.

I couldn't stop staring at him for some reason. I could only see his beautifully structured face and part of his long black hair sticking out from his hood. He looked over at me and smiled, it pretty much blew me away. He had sparkling white teeth to add on to his dazzling smile. I smiled back and looked forward again. The clerk came back with my milkshake.

"Here you go" he said, I reached for my wallet but he grabbed my hand.

"This ones on the house for you," he winked and I shuddered "unless you'd like to repay me with a date" he smiled

"Um, no thanks"

I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm across the counter

"C'mon baby, let me take you out"

He jumped over the counter and pulled my waist close to him, I tried to pull away

"Get away from me!" I yelled at him

He touched my ass and attempted to kiss me as I shuddered away, and then I felt his arms off of me

"Stay away from her alright? She doesn't like you" it was the guy in the sweater and jeans.

"Hey back off man," said the clerk

The guy in the sweater backed off a little and stood in front of me as the clerk came at me again.

"I said back off asshole she's my girl," the clerk said

"What the hell? I don't even know you!" I yelled at him

The guy in the sweater pushed him away and then they started pushing each other, the guy in the sweater backed off again.

"Just let it go man, she doesn't like you" he said

"Whatever" the clerk scowled and jumped back behind the counter, I was just about to thanks the dazzling boy but he was gone, and I would never see him, or his dazzling smile again.

Chapter 2

I walked back to the tanning spot where Erica was and was still thinking about the guy in the sweater.

"Hey, what took you so long to get a milkshake, I need more lotion on my back" she said

I sat down on my towel and said nothing.

"Are you okay Ave? You look traumatized or something"

"It was the craziest thing, the clerk started hitting on me and then, this guy… this beautiful guy came up and started telling him to back off and then he did and then… before I could thank him…he was…gone…" I said

"Holy cow, that's weird…" she said

"And ill never see him again" I frowned and put my earphones back into my ears.

The rest of the day passed by extremely fast, I just stared at the waves thinking about that guy, I didn't even get his name.

We got back to my house and my parents were still home, thank god we graduated last year or I would not be able to go out every night and stay out till the early morning.

"Hi girls!" my mom yelled from the kitchen "are you 2 going out again tonight?" she asked

"Yeah, we are going to a concert in times square" I said

"Oh well you don't come back too late now, me and your father will be out but I still want you back a decent hour are we clear?" she said

"Yes mom" we both replied. In our house Erica was allowed to call my mom by mom, cause she's practically my sister with me being an only child and all.

We went upstairs to my room to get ready and it really only took an hour or so. I took a quick shower and did my hair, it was long and blonde so I figured it looked better when I left it down. I put on a black tank top and a pink and black checkered scarf and a pair of silver skinny jeans. I had an eccentric style for an 18 year old. My closet was filled with clothes in different colors and everything was unique and was just right for me.

"Well?" I said stepping out of the bathroom "how do I look?" I did a turn around and Erica clapped in approval

"How about moi?" she said

"Lovely" I smiled

"Ready to go? The concert is in a half hour," Erica said

"Yep lets go" I replied

I never realized it but I was a pretty spoiled child, my parents weren't filthy rich but we did have a lot of money. Enough money to buy me all the clothes shoes and accessories I wanted. But I never asked them for any of it, they just spoiled me naturally and I never cared. I did manage to have enough of my own money saved to buy myself a shiny Audi Q7 for my birthday, a treat to myself.

We got in the car and started to drive to the concert hall. When we got there I saw tons of people lined up at the door. We also had VIP passes so we got to get in before everyone else. I saw the headline of the band on the wall.

"Tokio…hotel?" I said

"Yup, but believe me, you will love them" Erica said

Maybe I would, maybe this would be the band I had been waiting for my whole life, or maybe it would become a major disappointment.

We were probably waiting for about 15 minutes when all the "Tokio Hotel" fans came rushing in. We were right in the front near the gates where the stage was; we had the best view of everything. I still had no idea what they looked like or what kind of music they played but I did know that they were pretty darn popular.

"5 minutes" Erica said

"Good, I'm getting bored over here"

Finally I heard some drumming going on behind the curtains and then the music started, the curtains were still closed but from what I was hearing, I was really, really liking. When the curtains opened all of the girls behind and beside us started screaming, so I thought I would join in.

The first sight of them was unusual. The guitarist was a…gangster? Oh but he was cute, and the drummer was pretty cute too, the bassist, holy crap look at his muscles! And then the singer…

"Oh my god" I said

"What?" Erica yelled

"OH MY GOD." I yelled again

"Avery what's the matter with you?" Erica yelled again

I turned to her and grabbed her shoulders and shook her. I pointed at the singer.

"Erica…THAT'S HIM! The guy who was at the bar today! That's him!"

Her mouth dropped.

I turned back to stare at him and all his glory and realized that we would meet again. We caught the glance of each other's eyes and he stared into mine and smiled at me but then his expression went blank when he realized who I was, and then smiled even bigger and even more dazzling.

Chapter 3

I got this weird feeling in my stomach, I wanted to talk to him, or at least just find out his name. I knew I would probably never see him again after tonight, but I think he deserved a thank you.

Every minute of the concert I had my eyes and hears focused on him, I loved his voice and every song they played was EXACTLY what I had wanted to hear for the longest time. Finally when the concert was over me and Erica were escorted backstage to meet the band, my heart was pumping faster than ever.

When we arrived backstage there was no sight of any of them, a security guard led us to a backstage room. When we went inside they were all sitting on couches and chairs but stood up when they saw us walk in.

"Hi" the bassist said

We walked over to shake their hands.

Hi, I'm gustav" he shook my hand and I smiled "Hi, I'm Georg" the bassist said, he kind of squeezed my hand. "Hi, I'm tom and you are?" the guitarist "oh, my name is Avery" he smiled, it was weird he look exactly like the singer, oh what is his name!? Went over to shake his hand and he smiled at me "Hi, I'm bill, nice to meet you" he said

"Hi" it was more like a breath

We stood there and stared at each other for a second and then he pulled me so that his mouth was to my ear.

"I know who you are," he said

"Thank you," I said, "I think you deserve that"

He laughed and so did I. The rest of the band stared at us confused for a second.

Out of nowhere, a tall skinny brunette girl came running to the backstage and clung her arm on to bill and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey baby" she smiled "you were so good tonight!" she said

She looked at me with her elevator eyes, I was seriously jealous.

"Oh, who are your little friends?" she gave me a dirty look

"This is my girlfriend Alice, Alice this is Avery and Erica, they are going to join us for dinner" Bill said, he looked a little nervous and awkward.

"Oh," she looked aggravated but hid it with a sleek smirk. "Great!" she said and smiled again.

"Um, so where are we eating? I need directions," I said

"Oh, um actually you can ride in the limo with us if you want," tom said "and then we can drop you back here later to get your car." He smiled at me; he was kinda cute now that I thought about it.

"That would be great, thanks" I smiled back and he blushed and so did I.

We went outside to go to the car and jumped inside. Erica was sitting next to Georg; she hadn't stopped talking to him since we met them. I sat next to tom and Gustav sat with his girlfriend Mandy, and sadly, bill sat next to Alice and she made out with him for 5 minutes in front of everyone.

By the way it looked, bill didn't really like Alice, when he was with her he looked sort of embarrassed. When she would talk I could see him roll his eyes when she wasn't looking and when she kissed him, he wanted to pull away.

When we got to the restaurant it was pretty late so there was no one inside barely. We got a able and I sat next to tom again. I really liked being near him, he was sweet and funny and I had to admit he was pretty god damn gorgeous too.

"So, you live here in new York?" he asked

"Yeah, its nothing special, you're lucky you're only hear for a few days, its not that exciting" I said

"Actually, we're here for the next 2 months I think, we are recording some of our new album here so, maybe you would like to come to our shows and stuff if your bored,and it would be nice to have extra company in the studio" he smield

"But don't you have Alice?"

"Oh my god, Bill has Alice, everyone hates her except for him, well he looks like he does at least, he's been obsessing over this girl he said he saw at the beach, he told me the story but I wont bore you with it"

My eyes widened, he was OBSSESSING over me? Holy cow.

Chapter 4

After we had eaten I was pretty tired, I was sure it was about 1:00 in the morning. Tom and me had talked the entire night; it was like we were the only people in the entire group of us.

"Man, its late, I think I should go now" I said

I got up and grabbed my purse; I was about to grab Erica so we could leave when tom grabbed my arm.

"Wait," he said

"What is it tom?" I asked

"Well you see, I know we don't really know each other, but I feel like I've known you for a while, I really want to take you out sometime…"

"Yeah I'd like that" I smiled and blushed at the same time. I reached into my purse and pulled out a sheet of paper, I grabbed a pen and scribbled down my cell number.

"Here," I handed it to him and he took it "That's my cell number so just call whenever"

"Great" he said

"Are we leaving now? I'm really tired Ave," Erica said

"Yeah we are," I said

I said goodbye to Gustav and Georg and I waved at bill goodbye, I didn't want to be near him with Alice around. I went up to tom and pecked him on the cheek.

"Bye tom" I smiled, he looked a little bit in shock.

I could just see out of the corner of my eye that bill was staring at us. His mouth was open and jaw dropped. But I didn't care, he had Alice.

We got escorted back to the concert hall to get my car and then we drove straight home.

"So… how was your night? You and Georg were talking up a storm," I said

"Oh my god Avery I think I love him, he's so sweet and adorable and oh man is he ever hot" she sounded really happy and excited.

"That's good," I laughed

"So what was with that little peck you snuck on tom? What's up with that? I thought you liked bill"

I turned over to her "what do you think? He has a girlfriend Erica, and plus Tom asked me on a date"

She gasped "What?! No way"

"Yes way" I laughed

"Well… actually Georg asked me out too"

I gasped "well then, don't be so surprised at me little miss" I punched her arm and we laughed together.

When we got home my parents were sitting in the living room, probably waiting for us to get home, I felt a storm coming.

We walked into the kitchen and then I heard my mom coming down the hall.

"Do you realize how late it is? Its 3:00 in the morning" she said

"Well you decided to stay up and wait" I said

"Avery, what could you have possibly been doing to keep you from coming home until 3:00 in the morning?"

"Well after the concert we got to meet the band and they invited us out for an extremely late dinner and it also takes an hour to get home"

"Ugh, just get to bed" my mom walked out of the room and I heard her and my dad walk upstairs.

Erica drove home in her car and I went upstairs to my room. I put on my pajamas and jumped into bed when my phone vibrated.

I got a text message.

Good night 

It was from tom. I smiled wide, that was so cute! I would probably dream of him after this.

Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning and jumped out of bed quickly, I felt like going to the mall today maybe to buy some new clothes for my date that would soon come up.

My phone vibrated, it was tom.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey, how did you sleep?" he asked

"Well," I smiled "thanks"

"That's good you need some rest for tonight because I'm taking you out, I will pick you up at hmm, say 7:00?"

"Uh, yeah okay, do you know where I live?"

"Just give me directions later, I will call you later anyways, bye"

"Bye" I laughed and he hung up.

I didn't know where he would be taking me or what we would be doing, but I knew I had to wear something hot.

I drove to the mall by myself, just for some thinking time. I was upset that bill had a girlfriend, I had originally wanted to get to know him and possibly be with him, not tom, but I was starting to realize that I like tom now, and hopefully I would get to know him better and like him even more.

I picked up a few pieces of jewelry and a few hair accessories. I walked by my favorite but expensive store and I stopped in my tracks. I spotted the most adorable outfit I had ever seen. A checkered bomber jacket and graphic tee with black skinny jeans and a studded silver belt, I had to have it, I ran into the store and checked the price tag.

"A thousand bucks? For the entire outfit?" I whispered to myself.

"Can I help you with anything m'am?" a clerk walked by

I shook my head

"I've seen you around here in this store millions of times" she said

"Yeah, its my favorite store, I just cant afford anything in it" I laughed

"Well, favorite customers get 50% discounts you know, and I'd say you're a favorite customer, do you have a discount card for the store?"

"Yeah I do" I took it out and showed it to her

"You want this outfit don't you?" she asked

"Yeah" I practically drooled over it

"Right this way" she said and grabbed the outfit off of the mannequin she led me to the counter.

"How does 500 bucks sound?" she said

"Perfect! Thank you!"

And everything was just my size, talk about being lucky.

I look at my watch, 5:00, I had 2 hours to go home and get ready.

I speeded half the way home since it took me a full hour to get from the mall to my house, when I got home I ran upstairs and scattered everything across my bed I ran and took a quick shower and did my hair and makeup, it was 6:30, I still had a half an hour, I slipped on the outfit and some jewelry, I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled at the way I looked, fabulous.

I ran downstairs and grabbed my purse; I sat down next to my mom on the couch and her and my dad looked at me.

"Well where are you going looking so nice?" said my mom

"I have a date tonight" I smiled

"Oh really? Do we get to meet this boy?"

"Uh, I don't know, it depends if he comes to the door"

"Where did you meet him?" my dad asked

"He's in a band, he plays guitar, I met him backstage and he asked me out after we went out for dinner"

"Hmm." They both hummed to themselves.

I heard a horn honking outside the house, I went to the window and he was waiting there in an Audi R8, my parents followed behind me and stared wide eyed at his fantastic car.

"Wow" said my dad.

I went outside and jumped in his car and I could still see my parents staring out the window. He sped away.

"So where exactly are you taking me tom?" I asked

"Well I was thinking movie and late dinner, is that alright with you?"

"Perfect, I'm quite a simple girl." I smiled at him and he smiled back, man was it ever breathtaking.

At first when I saw tom I was a little concerned with the way he dressed, the whole huge shirts and supper baggy pants thing was always unattractive for me and the dreads weren't my favorite thing either, but tonight he was wearing jeans that were a little tighter and a smaller shirt but he still looked amazing either way.

When we got to the movie theatre, I let him pick the movie, and surprisingly he picked New moon.

"You WANT to see this?" I asked him

"Yeah, I saw the first movie, I thought it was good" he laughed

We got some popcorn and drinks and headed in to get seats. Before the movie even started we were throwing popcorn at each other and laughing together, half way through the movie he used the old "arm trick" and smoothly put his arm around my shoulder and I held his hand.

The movie was pretty good, and tom seemed to enjoy it too, I didn't think of him as someone who liked Chick movies.

We went to a late night burger diner downtown and tom bought us a bunch of milkshakes. We talked all night about random things and about our lives so we got to know each other better, I learned how sweet he actually was, I think I was falling for him.

Chapter 6

I woke up on the couch in my living room and my parents were making breakfast.

"Well good morning sunshine" said my dad

I sat up and I was still in my clothes from last night.

"Tom brought you home last night, he said you fell asleep in the car and carried you inside, he is actually a very nice boy." My mom said

"Well that's good" I rubbed my eyes and stretched out my arms.

My phone rang, it was tom.

"Hello?"

"Hey Avery" he said, I loved the way he said my name, its like he sang it.

"Thanks for bringing me home last night, and carrying me inside" I laughed

"No problem, I had a great time last night, and your parents are really nice as well" he chuckled

"Haha I had a great time too" I blushed and my parents laughed.

"So I was wondering, d'you want to come to our hotel today, we are all going paintballing and I wanted you to come."

"Really? Awesome, ill be there later"

"You know which hotel right?" he asked

"Yeah, see you later"

"Cant wait" he said and hung up

"I'm going paintballing today!" I said

My parents smiled at my happiness and I went upstairs to go and get ready, I put on a cute pair of track pants and a t-shirt and jumped in my car to leave for there hotel.

When I got there I went up to toms room and knocked on his door, ha answered and smiled at me, I hugged him and he kissed me on the cheek. I walked into his incredibly large room and bill, Georg and Gustav were all sitting on the couch, they waved at me and smiled and I waved back. I sat on the chair in the sot of living room and we all started talking. Tom brought up something about there tour and then they all went silent and he looked at me.

"Uh, Avery, can I talk to you about something?" tom said

He pulled me into the bedroom part of the hotel room and the others continued talking as if we weren't even in the room still.

"I wanted to ask you, if you wanted to go on tour with us, I know we've only known each other for about a week and its extremely early in our relationship, or at least I want to have a relationship with you, because I really like you."

"You really want me to tour the states with you? Honestly?"

He nodded

"Of course!" I hugged him he hugged back tightly.

"Oh," I started " and I really like you too" he smiled widely, he was happy. I saw bill staring at us from the corner of my eye, he didn't look too happy.

~*~1 week later~*~

I was sitting on the tour bus lying in tom's arms, he was so warm and comfortable to be around, and I already felt like I was in love with him. We hadn't exactly…AHEMED yet, but I knew we would eventually. I was surprised at how controlled he was about it, he never begged for it or asked, we had only been dating for 2 weeks and I felt like it was time, but was it?

He kissed my forehead and I sat up to kiss his lips. We were passionate for a few minutes or so until bill walked out of the back of the bus where ht television was. He stopped in his steps and looked at us sitting there awkwardly, he turned around and went back.

"Is he okay tom? He always looks depressed whenever I see him" I asked

"He's fine, probably just tired," he said

When we got to the hotel in Los Angeles tom went straight to sleep, I figured I would go and talk to bill, since I wanted us to be friends and not have an awkward thing going on.

I went to his room and knocked on the door, he opened it and smiled.

"Oh, Avery, hi" he said

"Hey bill, um do you mind if I come in? I wanted to talk to you." I asked

"Yeah sure"

I sat down on the couch in his hotel room, it was an awkward silence for a minute but I stopped it.

"Listen, I really don't want this to be awkward, I want us to be friends but I feel like your avoiding me or something, is something wrong?"

"No, its nothing, ive just been kind of stressed lately, Alice and I have bee fighting about stupid things, and I feel really upset"

"Oh," I shoved my self over next to him and put my hand on his, he looked really upset

"Well, it'll be okay, maybe you just need to talk to her about it" I said

"Yeah your right, and I really do want us to be friends, I cant stand not talking to you with us having to live together for the next month or so, thanks for talking to me" he smiled at me

I spent the rest of the night with him, we talked and watched movies together, sort of like we had been friends for years, he was almost as dazzling as tom was, maybe even more, but I couldn't understand this pitiful feeling in the pit of my stomach, that I was having new feelings, for bill.

Chapter 7

I Woke up on the couch in my hotel room, wait, this isn't my room…

The TV was on and there was food all over the coffee table, I looked across from me and bill was lying on the couch sleeping,

"Oh…" I sighed

I must have fallen asleep last night watching movies with bill, at least nothing happened.

He opened his eyes.

"Oh hey!" he said

I laughed

"This is unusual, we must have both fallen asleep watching TV last night huh?" I said

"Haha, yeah," he looked at his watch,

"Dam nit!" he yelled

"What's wrong?" I asked

"We were supposed to be ready for the interview by 12:00, its 11:30!" he was freaking out.

I just stood there for a second watching him freak out and find something to wear. He froze in 1 position. I looked at him

"Your coming with us aren't you?" he said

"Oh Yeah!" I ran out of his room into mine, I was thinking the rest of the guys were waiting in the lobby, I fixed myself up and ran downstairs.

Tom was waiting there for me and I hugged him.

"What took you so long? And where's bill?" he asked

"Last night me and bill were watching movies in his room, and then I must have fallen asleep and we both slept in too late"

He laughed and led me to the couch and we sat down together. I was surprised that he wasn't suspicious at all about me being in bill's room, he probably knew I was in there to talk to him about us being friends.

He kissed my hair and held me close to him.

"Are you enjoying yourself on this hectic tour?" he asked me

"Well other than having to wake up early I'm really enjoying myself" I laughed

We stretched our gaze over to the elevator where bill rampaged out of it.

All of us laughed at him and he joined the humor. We walked out toms arm around my waist and bill beside me chatting. When we got in the car I sat across from tom and beside bill.

"I had fun last night, and I'm glad we talked" he whispered in my ear

"Me too, I never knew we could watch 4 movies all in one night and stay awake for most of them" we laughed, I looked at him smile and I thought I would faint it was so beautiful.

The ride there was short but when we got to the interviewers building I sat behind the scenes and watched them get interviewed. Most of the interview was about the album, and the songs and the tour, but then I came up.

"Okay, so tom, you have your girlfriend on tour with you, her name is Avery am I correct?" the woman said

"Yea" he looked over at me and smiled

"Well lets bring her out shall we?" she said

My eyes widened, I wasn't ready for this, I didn't even look good! A lady brushed by me and smacked some makeup on my face, and brushed my hair a bit, which hopefully made a difference. I walked out in front of the camera and sat in between tom and bill, tom put his hand in mine and I held it tightly.

She asked me a few questions about what it was like being on tour with them and living with them 24/7, and then she asked them questions about me.

"Tom, what do you love most about Avery?"

"Well to be honest, there is too much to love about her, she's funny, and beautiful."

He was staring in my eyes and I thought I would fall over right then and there

"She so much fun to be around and can always make you laugh, I really do love her."

I felt a tear in my eye and everyone in the room awed.

"Now the rest of the guys… what do you have to say about Avery?"

Gustav and Georg pretty much went on about how I'm fun and awesome to be around and how they thought I was a good friend, and then it was bills turns to talk.

"Well, Avery and I have a lot of fun together, I think she is a great person to be around and she's just literally a great person and I'm glad to have a friend like her" he said

I stared at him and smiled widely.

When the interview was over we went straight back to the hotel. I went to my room and sat there watching TV for a while. I heard someone yelling outside in the hallway, I walked over to the door and peeked outside of it, it was bill and Alice. I stood there quietly and watched and listened.

"We need to breakup Alice, this isn't working," he said

"What?! What the hell is wrong with you? I'm the best you will ever get don't you understand that?"

"You don't even care about me! All you care about is the attention! Its over Alice"

She slapped him in the face and he stood still.

"Make sure your stuff is out of my room by the time I get back from wherever the hell I'm going, just get out of my life or ill get Saki to take care of you!" he walked to stair door and ran down, Alice ran into his room and I saw her come back out with all of her stuff. I ran out of my room to follow bill wherever he was going. When I got downstairs I saw him walk out of the hotel, I followed him into a bar across the street. He walked in and sat on one of the lounging couches. I walked in slowly and sat next to him, he looked up at me and there was a tear streaming down his cheeks and a red mark on the other side of his face. He looked down again. I placed my hand on his.

"Bill, are you okay?" I asked

"Do I look okay?" he sounded angry

"You dumped Alice! Isn't that what you wanted?"

" I told her this morning but she didn't believe me! She laughed! SHE LAUGHED!"

"Then why are you so upset if its finally over?" I started crying with him, I felt every ounce of his pain.

"I'm upset because I wont get what I want just because I let something go!"

"What? Bill I don't understand?"

He got up and walked out of the bar and was outside, it started pouring rain and I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back to face me.

"Bill tell me what's wrong with you! I'm trying to help!"

"You can't help!"

"Why not?"

"Because I Love you! I've loved for the longest time! I wish I never dated Alice and maybe I could've been with you! I hate tom for this! I love you! I need you!"

I stood there in shock I walked up to him. We were close, I grabbed his hand.

"Just kiss me you fool" I grabbed his shirt and pulled his lips to mine. Tears streamed down my face, I knew what I had just done, and this was not going to end well.

Chapter 8

When I woke up the next morning I got a sick feeling in my stomach, how could I face tom after what I had done last night, I was in love with Bill AND tom…. My life was officially over.

I jumped out of bed and got dressed and fixed myself up to look presentable, we all had the day off today to do whatever we wanted. My cell phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Avery?" tom said

"Yeah, what's up babe?" I asked

"Could you um, come to my room? I wanted to talk to you," he sounded shaky

"Um, yeah, okay, are you okay tom?" I asked

"Yeah just come quick okay?" he hung up

I was confused.

I went to his room and knocked on the door. He opened it and pulled my in.

"Tom what's wrong with y-" he cut me off

He was kissing me intensely, I tried to go along with it but he was holding on to me too tightly and it was kind of giving me whiplash.

I pushed him away but he kept kissing me and was pulling me near the bed, I started kissing him back and he started taking his sweater off and then his shirt came off too.

I realized what was about to happen and I pushed him off of me one more time, it worked but he tried coming at me again but I pushed him back and held his shoulders.

"I- I'm sorry" he said

"Tom what's the matter with you?" I stared in his eyes and I felt him tremble under my fingers.

"I NEED this Avery, I need this to happen," he said

"Tom, -"

"No, okay I just Need this to happen" he tried kissing me again

"No! Is this all we are together for? So you can have sex with me and move on with your life?" I was angry now

"No! No! Never, I love you but its just," he said

"Just what tom?"

"I love you so much I want this to happen for us, and I haven't had a girlfriend for a while, I want this to happen with you and me. Don't you?"

I stood there for a minute thinking, I wanted this too, I really wanted this.

I stared at him. I looked down at his chest; every part of it was muscular, beautiful.

I put my hand on his heart and stared into his glossy brown eyes, I pushed him and he landed on the bed I crawled over him and kissed him passionately, I slid my shirt over my head. I knew where it was going from here.

I lay beside him in his bed. Covers wrapped around us and his arm around me. I felt safe here. I opened my eyes and I stared at him, his beautiful face sleeping soundly, I looked at the clock and it said 5:00pm, I slid out of bed, put my clothes back on and slid out of the room quietly back to mine. I was happy, happier than ever.

There was a note on the table of my room, it was from Erica.

_Avery,_

_I had to go home for an emergency with my family, don't worry about me, ill be back soon on the next tour stop, see you later_

_Erica._

I was worried for her, but I knew she'd be back soon anyways. There was a knock on my door.

"Ave! Its bill!"

"Its unlocked, come in!" I yelled

This was going to be awkward.

"Hi," he said

"Hi,"

We stood across from each other. He walked over and hugged me, I hugged him back.

"Thanks for being here for me Avery, I really do love you" he said

" I, um, love you too." I said, I shut my eyes tightly and squeezed out tears. How was I going to get by this?

_**Chapter 9**_

~*~2 weeks later~*~

"Why are you asking me this? What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you?" tom said back

"What ever just leave me alone okay? I don't want to see your face right now!"

I walked out of his room and slammed the door behind me. I didn't understand why we had been fighting so much over the past week, ever since we…AHEMED…things have been extremely weird between us, we constantly fight over nothing, it was beginning to take its toll. I felt that this relationship was useless if we continued to fight. It had to end.

Bill and I had been rushing on each other too, everyday he sees me he hugs me and tom is completely oblivious. I love bill, but I love tom, but whom did I love more?

I got a text message from tom asking me to come to his room, I felt that I should, I needed to end it with him, for the sake of our friendship.

He was waiting in the hall and when I walked up to him he held my hand and led me inside. We sat on the couch.

"Listen Avery I-,"

I know what you're going to say tom" I stopped him " and I feel the same way, this needs to end"

"Yeah, it does" he looked down "we had been dating for a month…" he looked back up at me and saw the tears in my eyes. One fell and he wiped it off my cheek.

"I know" I said, my voice shaky from the tears.

"I will always love you Avery, you know that don't you?" he asked

I nodded

"We need to break up because I want to be friends, I love you way too much to never speak to you again. We NEED to stay friends…Okay?" he looked like he was going to cry too.

"Okay, Friends" I hugged him tightly, and he rubbed my back, I turned to look at him and he kissed me, one last time.

After I went back in my room Bill came barging after me, because he saw me crying.

"Avery what's wrong?" he asked

I sat on the couch and he sat next to me, he stroked the hair out of my face.

"Its nothing, me and tom just broke up though, we are staying friends" I smiled at that and so did he; he looked a little TOO happy.

"Yes!" he yelled

I looked at him hurt, but he didn't seem to realize it.

"Why are you still sad?" he asked

"I love tom, bill, and your chanting happily because I'm upset?"

"No, no, no I'm chanting because this is good! Now we can finally be together!" he smiled but frowned when he saw my reaction.

"Don't you want to be with me?" he asked

Did I?

Chapter 10

"Avery." His eyes glossed up

" I can't be with you bill" I started crying again.

"What?" he was going to start rambling

"I can't be with you bill, just go away please"

"Why are you doing this? I thought you loved me!"

" I do! I love you! I love you so much! But I love tom!"

"Oh so your choosing tom over me?" he asked

"Don't be ridiculous." I rolled me eyes at him " Tom is your brother bill, he still loves me! He said he always would! If he finds out about us now, he will hate me! It will hurt him and ruin our friendship!"

"UGH!" he got up and started walking away.

"Do you think I want to do this to you? This isn't just hurting you bill its hurting me!"

He turned around and approached me angrily.

"I have waited for this for the last month, waited for the two of you to just end it already! When you kissed me I thought it would be over completely! I thought that if you broke up you would be with me! But now you've changed your mind" I looked at his beautiful chocolate eyes I touched his cheek, he turned away but I made him look back at me.

"If you love me, you will wait, don't you even care?"

He didn't speak for a minute, I waited for his answer. He turned from me and walked away out of my room.

I started crying, I wanted to go somewhere, somewhere away from here, I gained a friendship but lost one, and lost a love. I ran out of my room, Georg just walked out of his at the same time, I was running with tears in my eyes and ran into him, he grabbed my shoulders lightly and I tried to pull away, I was balling my eyes out now.

"Avery? What's wrong?"

I continued to cry even harder, I wouldn't answer, I couldn't answer.

He hugged me tightly to calm me down and brought me into his room where Gustav sat on the couch, he got up when he saw me and Georg walk in. he walked over

"What's wrong with her? Is she okay?" Gustav asked, he looked worried.

I fell to the floor I held my knees in to my chest and sat there crying. Georg lifted me up in his arms and sat me down on the couch; I needed to talk to someone.

They sat there rubbing my back trying to get me to stop balling so they could get some words out of me and I finally stopped.

"Okay Avery, what's wrong, you're worrying us" gustav said

I looked at them "You want to know everything?" I sniffed

"Yes" they said

"Okay," I started "A month ago, me and Erica were at the beach, I went to get a milkshake and then the clerk a the counter was hitting on me, this…guy came out of nowhere and helped me, he threatened the clerk to back off, and all I saw was his face under sunglasses and a hoodie, before I could thank him he was gone. That night we went to your concert, when I saw bill I realized who he was, the guy at the bar, he knew who I was too, I wanted to be with him, meet him. When we went backstage I wanted to thanks him and get to know him, maybe he would like me, and then that…" I choked " Alice, came out of nowhere and threw herself on him, it broke me, but then when I met tom and we went on our first date, I fell in love with him, I pretty much forgot all about bill. And then when I realized bill was jealous, I could tell. I talked to him and we tried being friends, it worked out until him and Alice broke up right in front of me, I followed bill to the bar and I comforted him, I knew he was upset, he told me he was upset because, he broke up with Alice…To be with me. He told me he loved me" their eyes widened, I saw Georgs jaw drop "I told him I loved him too, because I did, and I kissed him." Now both of them were in shock

"He waited for me and tom to breakup, and we just did, but tom and I agreed to be friends, we love each other too much to never speak to each other again. But I told bill we cant be together, it would hurt tom, and now he's mad at me, I think he hates me" I started crying again.

What did they have to say now?

Chapter 11

" I don't know what to say," said Gustav " that was way too much for me to take in right now" he sat back in the chair

"Maybe," Georg started "You could try and get along with both of them, I mean if you love the both of them you don't want to hurt them, tell bill your sorry and try and find a way to maybe, work it out somehow, I'm sure if he really does love you he will forgive you and understand."

There was a silence for a moment.

"Do you love Bill Avery?" Gustav asked

I looked up at him, I thought for a second.

"Yes, I do" I said

"Then go tell him…if it's the only way to keep him as your friend, and your lover, you have to tell him that you care."

I was surprised at Gustav's compassionate side, but I knew what he said would work.

I hugged them both and thanked them for helping me, they were good friends. I walked back to my hotel room and fixed myself up a bit before going to see bill, I wanted to at least LOOK presentable for him. I put on a cute shirt and skinny jeans, slipped my bangs back and put on some eyeliner. I was ready to talk to him now.

I walked out of my room and slowly made my way to Bill's room, I hoped he didn't hate me, I hoped he wasn't mad.

I stood in front of his door for a few seconds and then I knocked, I heard him walk over to hit and when he opened it he didn't smile, he didn't frown, just blank.

"Hi," he said, he looked at his feet.

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you" I said

"Yeah, I have to talk to you too" he welcomed me inside.

I sat on the end of the bed and he sat down next to me. His leg was shaking; he was fidgeting like he was nervous or something.

"Listen bill, I-,"

He was kissing me, more intensely than tom had, a tear fell down my face, and he pulled himself back.

"I'm sorry," he said

"Don't be," I looked in his eyes.

"I love you, I always will, no matter what happens, I cant stop thinking about you, and if you love me you will understand we cant be together, right now at least" I said

I was hopeful he was okay with that.

"I understand, tom is my brother, my closest friend, I wouldn't want to hurt him either, I was thinking of myself. I love you, and I will wait as long as it takes."

He held my hand tightly, and then he hugged me, I hugged him back for a while, I pulled him to face and planted a kiss on his soft lips. I had never even kissed tom like this before, it just felt, right, with bill. I was now sitting on his lap, kissing him passionately, just like I had imagined us together. He held me so close to him, I felt the need to pull away because of tom, but I wasn't going to let him stop me from doing what I was about to do.

Bill was lying on his back now, his arms around my waist with me still kissing him, he slipped off his shirt and I froze, every part of him was pale white and muscular, just like tom. I was sure where this was going.

Chapter 12

His chest was cold, but it kept me from feeling hot while I slept. His soft skin was like a pillow even though he was like stone. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, my hand was around him and I was sleeping on his chest, he opened his eyes.

"Good morning" he said

"Good morning"

He stroked my hair and scratched my back. I hadn't thought about tom all night, or dreamt about him, I had erased him from my mind, he didn't matter anymore, only bill did. My heart would always belong to him.

"I love you," he whispered

"I love you more," I said

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. I watched him slide out of bed and go into the washroom. I lay in bed thinking about everything that had just happened, he loved me, he said he would wait as long as it takes, and I was happy about that.

When he came out of the bathroom he had his jeans on, he sat on the bed next to me and stroked my hand.

"Should we tell tom?" he said

"I don't know," I sighed

"I'm not even sure how he will take it," he looked out the window, his face was sad.

"I'll tell him," I touched his cheek and moved his face to mine.

"When the time is right I will tell him about this, but right now, we have to be downstairs in a half hour for rehearsal tonight," I smiled

"Alright, get outta here" he laughed

I put my clothes back on and slid quietly out of his room.

I walked by Georg's room and he walked out the same time as me, I stopped. He looked at me and then looked at bills room, he chuckled and I blushed and kept walking. I fixed my self up before I went down to the lobby.

~*~1 week later~*~

I went down to the lobby for a coffee and I saw tom sitting on the couch, I went and sat down next to him, he looked extremely happy, very happy, almost too happy.

"Someone looks happy today," I said

He hugged me.

"Yeah, I am pretty happy today, I have something to tell you, I have a-,"

"Alright guys! Time to get on the bus" Saki said, I forgot we had to be at a rehearsal today.

"I'll tell you later" tom said

"Haha, okay" I laughed

I waited until we got to the venue to ask tom to tell me what he was about to say at the hotel.

We were all sitting in the backstage room together. Tom and bill were talking and I was talking to Gustav, Georg had his guitar and was playing around with it for a bit. When bill got up to go to the washroom, I snuck over to talk to tom.

"So, do you want to tell me what you were supposed to tell me earlier today? I think I've waited long enough," I said

"Okay, well I know we broke up a week ago, and it hurt the both of us, I know, but I was staying in contact with someone, and I was trying to tell you that, I have a new girlfriend," he said

"Oh my god! Tom that's great!" I said

I hugged him and he hugged me back

"Your not angry?" he asked

"What? No! I'm so happy for you, this is how it's supposed to happen, we remain friends, but that doesn't mean we can't date other people."

"Good, I thought you'd hate me" he laughed

"So, what's her name?" I asked

"Actually she'll be here in a few minutes, I can tell her you know her though"

I was confused, who could this person possibly be?

The door to the backstage room opened, my jaw dropped, and I wasn't the only one.

Chapter 13

"Alice?!" I said

"Tom!" she yelled, I jumped out of my seat and she took my place, she kissed him, and squeezed him tightly.

"Everyone, I'm dating Alice now" he smiled wide at her and she smiled wide back

I couldn't move, this was NOT happening? Why was this happening? HOW was this happening?

I pulled tom out of the room, bill just walked back in and I saw the expression on his face, he started turning red, some how he knew what was going on.

I closed the door behind me leaving bill in there, with Alice. I thought he might kill her, but Gustav and Georg were in there with him, he was fine.

"Your dating Alice?!" I said

"What's the matter? I thought you weren't angry?" he said

"I'm not! It's just, Alice? I thought you hated her!"

"After we broke up she texted me, I talked to her and then I guess we just sort of started liking each other, we went on a date and, well now we are together"

I was gasping for breath he shook me.

"Avery, I want you and bill to be together"

"Wait, what?" I said, now I was officially confused

"I see the way he looks at you, I know he loves you, he's told me, and I want you to be together, I don't want to see you alone, and I know you like him too, don't tell me you don't"

"But tom," I said

"I'm not hurt by the fact that you love my brother, I'm okay with that, I'm your friend, I trust you and I hope you trust me when I tell you this, I know he's told you he loves you, am I right?"

"Yes," I said

"And what did you say back"

"I love you too," I said

" He's been alone for to long, be with him, I know you want to"

I thought for a second.

"Okay"

He hugged me. We walked back into the room; bill was sitting on the couch fuming in Alice's presence.

"Bill, can you come out here for a second" I called him

Tom sat back on the couch with Alice as she smothered herself all over him. Georg and Gustav looked like they were about to throw up.

Bill followed me out into the hall.

We stood there for a moment, silently, he looked confused. I kissed him strongly, he kissed me back, and before I knew it we were pretty much making out in the middle of the hallway. When I broke the kiss apart he looked into my eyes.

"He wants us to be together bill," I said

He smiled dazzlingly and kissed me again.

Things were finally working out.

Chapter 14

Me and bill were publicly together now, which felt good, I was glad that we could finally be together without keeping it from tom. I loved him and he loved me and that was al that mattered right now.

Tonight there was a party in the ballroom of the hotel, Bill and I were going and I was pretty sure tom and Alice were going together too. Geog and Gustav usually tagged along if they didn't have dates, but tonight I think they did.

I was wearing a cute silver dress and high heels, I had a necklace that was made almost completely of diamonds and bracelets made of gold that I had gotten from my grandmother. I let my long blonde hair down and smacked some makeup on my face. I was ready. Someone knocked on my door, must be bill.

I opened it and my eyes popped open wide. He looked amazing. He had long black "formal-ish" jeans on, a white shirt and a Black vest he had his usually paraphernalia of necklaces bracelets and rings on, but I thought I was going to pull him in here and take advantage right then and there, but I had to control myself.

"You look beautiful" he said, he gave me elevator eyes and kissed me.

"You look, amazing in that bill," I said

"I know right?" he did a full spin, I giggled like a little girl.

He grabbed my hand and escorted me out of the room like we were in some old 50's movie. We went down to the ball room and tom, Alice…Georg and gustav were waiting there, tom was dressed up almost like bill, but a little less formal, Georg and gustav looked amazing in the outfits they had on, inside music was playing, I felt like we were going to semi formal all over again like in high school. Alice looked like a slut in her dress, it was probably the shortest thing I've ever seen anyone wear in my life, and her boobs were practically popping out of her dress.

We walked inside together and got a little booth table, We sat down and ordered some drinks, Alice sat in between bill and tom and sat close to bill, Alice had been flirting with him like crazy, barely even paying attention to tom, but bill remained completely oblivious. When we all went on the dance floor Alice continued to act like a slut in front of bill, I could tell she wanted his attention, but he kept his eyes locked on me, I knew it made her mad when she stomped away back to the booth, Bill was tired so he went back too. Me and tom danced together for a bit, I didn't think anything of Alice and bill being near each other until, I peeked over from the corner of my eye, tom didn't see but I did.

She had her hand on his knee and her legs were practically spread open near him, I saw her attempt to kiss him but he didn't even notice at first.

"Uh, tom, ill be right back" I said

"Okay" he said and continued dancing

I walked over to the table, I stood in front in it and when Alice saw me she completely backed off, she got up and crossed my path, I glared at her and she glared back.

"I have to go to the little girls room, be right back" she stared at bill as if he cared.

"I have to go too" I said

I followed her into the bathroom I waited till she came out of the stall and until all the other women ere out.

"Alright Alice, what the hell are you scheming" I said

"What the hell are you talking about?"

" I know exactly what you're doing! You don't even love tom! You're using him to get back to bill, it is the most obvious thing in the world"

"Oh no! You caught me!" she laughed sarcastically

"Wait till tom hears this" I turned around to leave the washroom but she grabbed my arm and squeezed it tightly with her grasp.

"He will NEVER believe you, you know, you may have bill now, but you wont have him for much longer" she laughed and walked out of the washroom.

I needed to tell tom, I knew he would believe me, I was his friend! Why wouldn't he?

Chapter 15

I went back out to the dance and back to the table, tom and Alice were nowhere in sight around the dance floor or anywhere else, only Gustav, Georg and bill were at the table

"Where's tom?" I asked

"Him and Alice went upstairs to take care of some business" Georg put quotations on the Business.

I scowled and sat down next to bill. I couldn't even think about what they were doing up there, I didn't want to think about it. I thought I was going to barf. I had already done what she was doing up there with tom, and thinking of her taking my place made me sick. But I was with bill now, everything was perfect, except Alice just didn't fit into the puzzle, something wasn't right about her.

"What's that matter?" bill asked

"Its nothing, just, tired I guess" I said, still scowling

"Do you want to go back upstairs?" he asked

"Ill go alone, you stay here with Georg and Gustav, I'm okay" I kissed him and went to my hotel room.

When I got there I slipped off my dress and got into bed, I lay there for a minute and then I drifted into sleep. I was going to talk to tom in the morning about this, and I wasn't letting anyone stop me.

I woke up at 6:00am, I couldn't sleep, and I lay there thinking about what to say to him about this, I hoped he would believe me.

I was probably sitting in bed awake for 3 hours and its was finally 9:30am, I was sure he was awake by now, I put on some clothes and opened my door, I closed it almost all the way when I saw Alice sneaking out of his room with her clothes and go into the elevator. I scowled. I walked down the hall to his room and banged on the door, I didn't mean to, I was just angry.

He answered the door and his was rubbing his eyes, he squinted at me as I barged in.

"Avery?" He said

"We need to talk tom, this is important"

"Okay, okay what's the matter?"

I pulled him to sit down with me on the ledge of the bed, this reminded me of something.

"Okay tom, this might sound ridiculous but I need you to believe me" I said

His expression was serious

"Avery, what's going on"

I bit my lip and prepared to speak.

"Alice…doesn't love you"

"What?" he laughed

"Tom," I held his shoulders "You need to believe me, she's only dating you to get back with bill! "

He stood up and shook his head.

"I know what this is about" he said

"You understand?" I asked

"You are jealous of her aren't you?!"

"WHAT?!" I yelled

"She told me what you did to her in the washroom last night, I know you said you were jealous of her. Is my brother not good enough for you?" he was angry

I didn't know what to say.

"LAST NIGHT, in the washroom I confronted her about her intentions towards you! She doesn't love you! She's trying to take bill away from me, and willing to break your heart in the process! Please believe me!"

"Get out" he said

"Tom," a tear was building in my eye

"I said get out, why would you even say that to me! To her!" his voice was booming

"Tom I-,"

"Get out, now" he looked down at his feet.

I walked out of his room, I ran back into mine and sat on the floor crying, I don't know why I was, but I felt the need too. I didn't want him to get hurt, but I knew he was going to get hurt anyway, and he didn't believe me. That's what hurt the most.

Chapter 16

The next day tom wouldn't speak to me at all, I felt it bad in the put of my stomach, I couldn't stand not talking to him.

Bill noticed me acting funny but never said anything about it. All day Alice hadn't been near him, I felt like I needed to speak to him. I knew for sure I wasn't jealous of Alice, I loved bill, my heart would always belong to him, but I still felt some love for tom, I didn't want to see him get hurt.

I thought I was going to explode, we sat in the same car, the same bus, the same room, and the same places all day and not one look or one stare in my direction. I was beginning to get fed up.

"Avery what's the matter? You've been upset all day" bill asked

"Its nothing, really, I'm just really-,"

"Tired? Stop lying to me" he said

I bit my lip for a second.

"I'm afraid that Alice is going to hurt tom, I don't think she loves him, I think she only want-," I paused before I said something I didn't think I should say

"Wants?" he said

"More attention, yeah, more attention, or just his money and fame, like she did with you" I said

He hugged me

"Don't worry for him, I think he's okay, he tells me he really likes her, im not her biggest fan but I love my brother, I am happy for him now. I know he took your breakup pretty harsh, he was really upset for a few days, I guess Alice solved that problem, aren't you happy he is happy?"

There was a long pause

"Yeah, I guess"

When we finally got back to the hotel, I passed by tom and brushed his shoulder, he turned to look at me and we stood there. I looked at him and signaled for him to follow me up to my room…Now.

When he got up there with me I sat on the couch and he sat down across from me. He didn't speak at all, and then I broke the silence.

"I know your angry with me tom,"

Still didn't speak, all he did was stare at me; he looked like he was on the verge of tears for a second.

"But I thought that maybe you would believe me, I'm not sure how you didn't see her flirting with bill last night, or preferably any other time, but I saw it, and so did Georg and gustav, bill even did, all I did was confront her about her intentions with you, she said that she didn't care about you, and that you would never believe me if I told you she only wanted bill back, and was using you to get to him. I thought we were friends and we could trust each other, I know you probably still don't believe me because you really like her, but I really care about you, I care about you enough that part f me still loves you and wants you to be happy, but my heart will always belong to bill, I know you understand that, I'm just trying to protect you from getting hurt by Alice, because I care about you. I hope you understand, and I'm sorry."

I got up and started walking out of the room.

"Wait." He said

I turned around and he approached me.

He sighed "I believe you, if you promise you are telling the truth, I will get it out of her if I have to"

"I promise" I hugged him and he held me back.

Chapter 17

We stood there for a moment.

"Do you want to stay, maybe we could watch some movies for a while, if you want" he asked

"Sure, I could use a night out of my room" I giggled

We sat down on the couch, we watched a few TV shows and moved on to movies afterwards, and he popped some popcorn in the little microwave in the room. We sat together and shared it. I didn't think he realized it but he had his arm around my shoulders, I wasn't sure if it was unintentional but I liked it somehow.

We were watching a scary movie, I jumped at one part and the popcorn fell all over the carpet.

"Oh no!" I laughed

We bent down to pick it up off of the carpet, when I went to get back up he must have gotten up at the same time and we bonked heads, we laughed for a second but then I caught a glimpse of his eyes, it was like I was mesmerized, I thought I was being hypnotized, we stared at each other and then I felt his lips touch mine passionately, I went along with the kiss, but the kiss became more, and what became more, became A LOT more.

I rubbed my eyes, and when I opened them I thought I was going to cry, what had I just done, what had WE just done.

I sat up in the bed; tom was lying next to me, and I gasped, he opened his eyes and sat up next to me,

"We need to end this," he said "For good" he rubbed my back

"I know,"

"I can't believe what I've done!" I yelled

I got out of the bed and put my clothes on, by the time I was done he had clothes on too. He sat on the couch and patted the area beside him for me to sit down, so I did.

"I love you, I always will, like I said, but I cant hurt bill this way" he said

"I know, one part of me wont ever stop caring about you either,"

"We need to stop these feelings we have for each other, before any of this gets out of hand, its for the best, for all of us" he held my hands.

"Okay"

I hugged him tightly, a tear fell down my cheek and he wiped it off.

" I gotta go, take care of something, go to see bill, I'm sure he wants you there"

"No, I'm just gonna go watch TV in my room, I'll see you later."

I went back to my room and plopped onto the couch, before I knew it, I was sleeping.

I was in a deep dream, and it was extremely unusual. Tom and bill were there; they were, trying to kill each other? And I was standing right in the middle of it, yelling for them to stop, why was I dreaming about this? Were they fighting over me? They were cussing at each other in German but I had no idea what they were saying, but I could tell it wasn't very pleasant. The dream got more graphic as they fought each other, I wanted to wake up, please wake up!

My eyes burst open to the sound of a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled, I put my hand on my forehead and tried to calm myself down a little, tom walked in and sat down beside me, he had a huge smile on his face. He was smiling at me waiting for me to ask.

"Alright tom, Why are you so happy?"

"I broke up with Alice" he said, I looked up at him.

"Well, how did she take it?" I asked

"Not so well, but I did manage to get the fact out of her that she STILL loves bill to death, thanks for telling me the truth, I'm glad I believed you" he smiled wide.

"Well I am glad you believed me too"

I really was.

_**Chapter 18**_

The next morning, I felt like I needed to get out. The guys had the day off to do whatever they wanted, so I figured they would just sleep. Maybe I would go to the mall. I got dressed and did my hair and makeup, grabbed my purse and opened the door; bill was standing there just about to knock.

"Oh hey!" I said, I kissed him

"How did you sleep last night?" he asked

"Well, shouldn't you be doing that right now?" I asked

"Well, I could, but I wanted to spend some time with a girl I really love" he smiled

"Well I was planning on going to the mall"

"Perfect lets go"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door and down to the lobby; we got my car from the parking garage and he drove, it would take a while to get to the shopping center, maybe I would call my parents.

I dialed the number, the phone rang and my dad's voice came on the phone.

"Daddy?" I asked

"Well hello stranger!" he laughed

"I know, I know," I said

I told him about everything that had been going on over the past few weeks, he listened to every word and was understanding about why I had absolutely no time to call.

"Well, that's a lot to deal with, I hope your okay sweetheart" he said, I could've really used a hug from him.

"Is mom there? I really want to talk to her"

"Oh she's out, I will tell her everything you told me tonight, if I can remember" he said

"Gotta go, Love you daddy, bye"

"Bye"

When we got to the mall, we walked around for a bit, I didn't find anything I desperately wanted, so we ended up just going to the park. We sat on the bench together, it was facing the water, it was so beautiful.

We were silent for a while, he hugged me and kept me close beside him.

"I love you," he said

"I love you too" I smiled.

"How do see your life planning out, in the future" he asked

"Well, I've always wanted to get married, and have kids, Twins, a boy and a girl. Maybe work at a magazine, editor or something, be successful, and have a family, big house normal stuff."

"Really?" he said

I nodded

"Cause… that's kinda how I think of my life, except I would be what I am now"

I looked up at him

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah," he looked out at the water, "and I also imagine it, with you there" he said

I felt like I was going to tear up a bit.

I kissed him,

" I imagine my life with you in it too" I said

We stared at each other for a second.

"So you want twins eh?" he said

"Yeah, why? Are you one of those weirdo's who wants like 12 kids?" we laughed.

He stared deeply in my eyes, and we bolted to the car.

We were driving extremely fast and got back to the hotel in half the time it took to get to the mall. We ran into the elevator, we acted professional, but as soon as the doors closed and we were alone, we started having a little make out session again. When we finally got up to our floor, he was still kissing me, as we ran down the hall to my room, I trued opening the door, while kissing him at the same time, when I finally got it open we pretty much fell in, we were laughing hysterically with a combination of making out. I closed the door behind me and we plopped down onto the bed, I was lying pretty much on top of him and we calmed ourselves for a minute, I was still giggling.

"So how's about getting started on those 12 kids now huh?" I giggled hysterically and he flipped me over so I was underneath him, and he kissed me again.

Chapter 19

I woke up the next morning and felt beside me, bill wasn't there, but there was a note.

_Good morning beautiful,_

_We had an early interview, didn't want to wake you,_

_I will see you later._

_I love you._

_Bill._

I got out of bed and put on some clothes, I felt like treating myself to breakfast at some fancy restaurant today

I went out to my car and rove to a breakfast diner, I bought a magazine to read while I ate. When I got there I sat alone, but still happy, daydreaming about bill, I loved him more than anything right now, even more than I had loved tom, he was the only person I'd ever want to be with.

After I finished eating, I decided to go back to the hotel, I didn't need to got anywhere else and I figured the guys would be back from the interview by now. I jumped in my car and my phone vibrated in my pocket. I picked it up, it was my dad.

"Daddy?"

"Avery you need to come home." He said. He sounded serious, something was wrong

"Wait what's wrong dad?" I asked

"There is something wrong,"

"What? What's wrong?" I started tearing up

"Its your mother, she was in a car accident she's in the hospital, she's in bad condition"

I threw my hand at my mouth and held it.

"There's a slight possibility, that she could die" I heard him choke when he said that, he was holding back tears.

I hung up the phone and started driving, I Didn't care if I was speeding; I needed to get home to my mom.

I was balling my eyes out all the way back to the hotel, I ran into the elevator and went up to my room. I barged into it, leaving the door open, I was crying loudly now, I packed a bag of things, and bolted out the door, bill grabbed me and held me back, he looked at me confused.

"Avery! What's the matter?" he yelled, the rest of the guys were standing behind him in shock at my current state.

"Its, my mom bill, she's dying, I have to go to New York," I got out of his grasp, I tried running again but this time tom caught me.

"We are going with you, guys go get stuff ready" tom yelled to the rest of them. He hugged me tightly.

He wiped tears off of my face and when they all had their stuff ready we headed to the airport, tom drove my car and I sat in the back with bill, he held onto me tightly, comforting me, and wiping my tears.

The plane ride wasn't that long, maybe an hour of anxiety.

We drove to the closest hospital to my house and my dad was sitting in the waiting room, the guys followed in after me, my dad looked up and saw me. I dropped my bags and ran to him, I hugged him tightly and tears gushed out of my eyes. He rubbed my back and told me to quiet down a little.

Bill and the guys shook my dads hand and gave him sympathy, I told my dad to stay with the guys in the waiting room, and I needed to see my mother, alone.

I went into her room, she looked terrible, she was bruised and scratched, and broken. I cried when I saw her; she opened her eyes when I stood in the doorway. She choked out my name and I ran to her, I hugged her carefully and sat in the chair beside her bed.

I told her everything that had happened to me in the last while; she listened carefully and managed to choke out a few words to comfort me. Before I went back out to the waiting room to see my dad and the guys, I told her I loved her so much, and to keep fighting for her life, she was only in her 40's, I couldn't risk losing her. I basically had just said my final good bye, and went back out to the waiting room.

My dad and the guys were chatting away with each other; they looked like they were all getting along well. My dad got up and came over to talk to me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Okay, at least I got to speak to her" I sniffed

"Your boyfriend, he is a good guy, he sounds like he really loves you, and the other 3 just speak of you so well, they must love you too"

"They are like brothers to me"

"Do you love him?" He asked

I paused, I stared at him, he was laughing with the guys, and I looked at him smile

"Yeah, I do" I smiled

"Well, I approve of him, he's a good kid, he's almost perfect for you." He said,

I hugged him and he kissed my hair.

He was perfect for me.

Chapter 20

My mom died 2 days later, I knew it was coming, and I was happy she didn't have to live with all that pain anymore, she was in a better place now, and that made me happy. We went back to L.A, and the guys continued their tour, I was happy I was with them, I would eventually go back to new York for the funeral, but not now, I remember her saying she wanted a summer funeral.

I was so in love with bill, he was the most perfect person I had ever met, he had a beautiful face and body, his personality was everything I could've ever wanted but could never find, he was terribly romantic and comforting, he was beautiful inside and out, it was like he was made for me.

We all sat down in the lobby together, we drank coffee and talked together, laughed. I probably dazed out for only a second when I saw someone familiar walk by us, she looked like someone I knew, almost like Alice…no way, she would never show her face around here again. I dazed back in to our conversation, but I still kind of thought it was Alice. Whatever.

"Dangit, I left my wallet up in my room" bill said

"You don't need to pay for the coffees bill, its fine," I said

"It's my treat, ill be right back" he walked past me and kissed me, he went in the elevator and up to his room.

We waited for 10 minutes, 10 minutes became 20, and we started getting a little concerned.

" I'm going to go upstairs to get bill, what is he doing?" I said

"Ill come with you" tom said.

We got in the elevator and made our way upstairs. When we got to our floor, we looked down the hall and someone's jacket was lying on the floor in front of bill's door.

"What the heck?" we walked to his door and it was wide open. We went inside, he was pinned down to the bed, Alice lying on top of him, he was struggling to get out of her grasp and she was trying to kiss him, she had a leathery lingerie outfit on, probably explained the jacket.

"Alice?!" I yelled

Bill finally pushed her off of him and she fell to the floor.

He jumped off of the bed and ran to me and tom. Erica approached us.

"What the hell are you doing here Alice" I said

"Getting back what's mine!" she yelled, anger roared in her voice.

"You look ridiculous Alice" tom laughed

"Shut up you fuckface!" she yelled at him.

" I came back, to get bill, because he is mine! And you're the reason," she pointed at me "I KNEW YOU WERE THE REASON HE DUMPED ME! I KNEW HE LOVED YOU!"

"Alice, get out"

"I knew he would only settle for something like you, a dirty, ugly little whore"

I lunged at her, she fell to the floor, we were attacking each other, I was pulling her hair and she was punching me in the back trying to get me off of her, tom grabbed me and pulled me up off of her. She stood up and there was a knife in her hand. We all stood back.

"You took him from me, you were the reason he broke up with me" she started crying, she screamed and charged at me, I fell to the floor, I felt no pain whatsoever, I checked myself for a wound, I wasn't even stabbed, Alice was standing with the knife covered in blood, her facial expression shocked. But, if I wasn't stabbed, who was? I looked over to my side and tears were gushing out of my eyes.

Chapter 21

"TOM!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs,

Georg and Gustav had just come upstairs and when they stood in the doorway they were yelling oh my god at the top of their lungs. Georg grabbed Alice and got the knife out of her hand

"You better get out of here or your getting arrested Alice" Georg yelled at her.

She grabbed her jacket and ran.

Tom was still lying on the floor, bleeding to death, I took off my sweater and pushed it on the stab wound, I held his hand tighter than ever. Tears were falling off of my cheeks. bill was on his other side grasping his hand while Gustav called 911.

I put my head on his chest as he gasped for breath., I cried my eyes out.

"Tom, I love you," I cried to him

I looked up at bill, tears were falling out of his eyes too, and I bet he was feeling tom's pain.

The ambulance people came and took him away from us, I held onto bill tightly and comforted him while he cried for his only brother.

We went to the hospital with the ambulance and had to sit in the waiting room for an hour or so. Bill wouldn't stop crying, and I was already all cried out, I held onto him to calm him down. The doctor finally came out. I went to speak to him and bill stayed with Georg and Gustav.

He told me tom, was stabbed in one of his organs, he wouldn't live much longer, and he was sure it was time for us to say goodbye. When I told bill, I couldn't control him. Georg and Gustav went in separately to talk to tom, and bill was going in next.

Bill walked in, and pulled my hand to come with him. We sat on opposite sides of tom, holding his hands, his eyes were open and he was staring at us, he frowned at our tears for him.

"I love you guys," he said

I started crying harder, bill sat motionless.

"Avery," he choked "I need you to stay with him, forever, never leave him, and if you do, if you do," he coughed

"Tom-"

"Never leave him, he needs you,"

I nodded, tears streaming down my face.

"I love you Avery, I always have, always will" he said and smiled at me, I kissed his lips for only a second. He turned to bill.

"Hey" he said

Bill sat motionless, didn't look at him.

"Hey," tom said louder. Bill looked at him, tears in his eyes

"I love you, my brother" he said

"Ich liebe dich, tom" bill said and put his head on toms hand, he cried, tom comforted him.

They stared at each other for a while, like they were having a conversation in their minds with each other. I could tell when they finished. Tom held our hands tightly. He coughed more.

"Live, for me, live your lives, together, never forget that"

His eyes started closing, and the heart monitor went to a loud constant beep noise, he was gone.

I cried harder than I ever had in my life, I would never be able to live without tom, but that was actually something that affected bill, even more.

I would keep the promise, to live for tom, and never forget him.

Chapter 22

~*~* 5 years later *~*~

I stared at the water from the window, the ocean was beautiful, and it reminded me of the time when me and bill sat on that bench together, and talked about our lives. The lives we'd only dreamed about, that tom told us to live, for him. And we kept that promise.

The giant house that we lived in wasn't so empty; we had everything we dreamed of. I had my beautiful twins that I'd always wanted, Elodie and Ehren, they looked exactly like bill, they had his face and his beautiful voice. I had my friends, Georg and gustav and Erica, all living with us, in the gigantic house, Georg and Erica were together, which made me happy, I had my job at the magazine, my very own magazine. But most important of all, I had my love, always with me, I would never leave him, always together, and he knew that.

Tom was always here with us somehow; sometimes we'd forget he was gone, but whenever he was brought up, we talked about everything that we loved about him.

Bill had finally stopped crying after Elodie and Ehren were born, he said Ehren reminded him of tom; he was funny and hyperactive, smart, just like tom was, he loved his children to death, and I knew that he loved me.

Never forget.


End file.
